Hekairun Gaming
You are in a distant country in some rural town you have absolutely no interest in. You are here visiting your future in-laws, when you decide you want to get a drink. You ask a local and they give you some general directions pointing you off in the right direction and quickly you are on your way. You have to go off the beaten path a bit, as the roads aren't even paved here, but what you wouldn't give to have a Stout or a Long Island or really anything, before going back to talk to your banal in-laws as they go on about recent pest infestation and projects they want to get done at the house. Inevitably, you find yourself lost and grumble to yourself that you hate this village of a town. It is then you see a light off the road, and decide to just cut off the dirt road to ask them for better directions. A minute or so off the path you stumble upon a pile of sticks shorter than your knee that some inconsiderate idiot had stuck into the ground. In the twilight with your general ill temper, you hadn't noticed their were also some strange markings on the ground. "Locals are such idiots," you snort. From afar, you hear an ensemble of voices whispering indistinct sounds. You shout out "HELLO- Excuse me? Where are you? I'm in desperate need of a drink and looking for the Pub?" The sounds continue undisturbed and unabated. You have no sense of their direction. It's almost as if they are coming from everywhere, but they are so quiet. To try and hear the distant chorus, you forcibly have to strain. You hold your breath, cup your ears and faintly you think you begin to decipher a word that is repeating ceaselessly, "Guy. Guy. Guy." What the-? "Hey guy, guy." It's repeating over and over. It makes no sense. You begin to make out a transitions in the sounds to "Run, guy run." This is stupid. The only idiots more idiotic than your in-laws are the ridiculous superstitious locals; however, you can't help but begin to walk more quickly towards the light you hope is the pub, but grab out your phone so you can use its light to not trip over any more of the damn sticks some jackass placed in the ground at odd angles. Looking at the sticks, you see they are not sticks at all. You blurt out "FUCKING FUCK! BONES? ARE YOU SHITTING ME? I knew you people were idiots, but I was wrong, you are actually just savages." All the bones were Femurs. Cleanly picked femurs. The voices, which were initially barely a whisper have become a cavalcade-a torrent-rising out of the darkening night. "HE RUN, HE GUY RUN." The night begins to feel suddenly cold. You see what looks like a sign and hastily jog up. You notice your feet begin to feel as if they are sinking into the ground. The night has turned from an annoyance to what now feels like sheer panic. Shining the light of your phone on the illy crafted sign, it reads 'HEKAIRUN.' Confused, you try to pronounce it. Haltingly, you questioningly make the sounds"HE-KAI-RUN?" Instantly, the voices cease. The dim light in the distance snaps out, and the last thing you see is the fog of your breath before the light on your phone blinks out with what feels like all visible light. You hear animals howling and suddenly feel the icy plunge of a knife between your shoulder blades. As the warm blood streams down your back, you begin to hear the wild animals coming for the feast. Distinctly, the figure behind you says, "It's pronounced 'Hekairun' my friend! It's a pity you didn't learn to pronounce it right." Your strength failing you manage to mutter, "What...? But why?" You then hear your last words from the figure, "Foreigner... It means 'Your end is here.'"